User talk:Majnore
talk Hi =) Majnore, 12:53, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :hello -- Xeon 12:58, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::你好 --Foblove 07:59, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Ritualist Tell me everything about em! Im playing one, and I wanna talk with other ppl that does, post builds, general tips, anything! ! Ya your right we do have the same Armor! thats pretty cool, I mainly use Channeling and restoration with my Ritualist, I Spirit Spam sometimes but only if I do PvP (which doesn't happen often, I like PvE a lot more!) Also thanks for fixing my DWG icon, I didn't even notice something was wrong with it! I guess the person above me didn't sign their comment :) well I'll talk to you later I guess! ----Dunne 09:59, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :the person that wwas me =) anyway, I play almost only PvE and with Restoration builds =) but Channeling holds some neat skills as well. what I think Ritualists really lack is GOOD energy management, like Leadership, and Signets.. =) Majnore 10:14, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Hi, the sort of only thing i do in gw is playing fort aspenwood with my ritu when im bored, the best best build there if youre a ritu is the caretaker build, trigger Spirit Rift which does damage after 3 seconds, then you cast Channeled Strike which takes 2 sec to cast, making a sort of spike. I use to carry mighty was vorizun but whatever urn seems to work, some healing and then Caretaker's Charge and Renewing Surge that you just spam until they die, sort of easy. Sometimes I also carry Warmonger's Weapon to interrupt the turtles.. --Cursed Angel 19:12, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :I usually play Resto there, spirits are very good there cuz of the big number of allied NPCs, a Life healing heals whole lot of ppl! :D =) Majnore 02:00, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Mystic Sandstorm always wanned to try a PVE Dervish with this as main dmg dealer, like the build posted on PvXwiki but maybe with a lil modification, can any1 with experience tell me tips about such a build? Majnore, 11:52, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Id be very pleased! I've never created a dervish in pve but now when i see mystic sandstorm i cant see how its supposed to make enough damage to be worth it. There are enchantments that trigger some effect when they end but only mirrage cloak does damage, which together with mystic sandstorm every 8:th second wont work. Instead i tried to spam mirrage claok with my ritualist, using Attuned was sonkgai to reduce the energy cost to 7 or something and then Signet of pious light to trigger the damage from mirage cloak. Because recasting it wont triger the damage. Anyway i did it together with some earthprayer enchantments + conviction to keep myself on 9+regen with +24 armor, then i stood in the middle of all foes and spammed Mirage Cloak +Signet of Pious Light but it failed at making enough damage. Now when Ancestors rage is an enchantment maybe.. but i think it wont work neither, reducing the recharge to 4 sec (50%) may recuire an elite skill, not sure, because the 8 sec recharge destroys the skill but 4 seconds and using your elite on it may not work good neither. I saw a skill called mystic twister that can be trigged right before mystic sandstorm but then you have to go wind+earth and can sort of only cast enchantments on yourself, not use a scythe and dont get the mysticism energy. So sorry for not helping : ( --Cursed Angel 19:03, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Well theres this kinda build Im thinking of, and it involves Mirage Cloak.. and Pious Renewal, and its mainly a pve build =) but thanx for ur experience with the matter.. Im not sure Ill even play my dervish to 20, I only play my ritu lol =) Majnore 01:59, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Hi again, a guild in my alliance was speaking about their new idea in ha so i thought i may tell you : ) Anyway there was 6-7 dervishes and one communing ritu, the dervishes used these skills: Mystic Sandstorm, Aura of Displacement, Mirage Cloak, Signet of Pious Light, Aura of Thorns, Vital Boon and maybe rez signet, casting the enchantments and then cast Aura of displacement all on the same foe, and then they trigger mystic sandstorm for alot of spike damage and then they teleport back to their possition again, they were talking about Mystic Twister too. : ) but 6-7 dervishes teleporting to one tager doing 130+70 earthdamage each might work. But its not a pve build : ( --Cursed Angel 06:33, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Majnore's Skills I've moved your page to here. These sorts of things should be in your userspace, and not in the mainspace. --Kale Ironfist 07:12, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ugh.. I just made it briefly that way to fix the page up before making all the links and stuff, but now a whole lot got lost when u redirected it.. =/ Majnore, 07:14, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :Nothing should have been lost unless you forgot to copy and paste what you'd intended to write after the edit conflict that would have resulted if you were still editing when I did the redirect. --Kale Ironfist 07:18, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::I just did that, but it was lot of pressing the "back" button =) Majnore, 07:19, 13 August 2007 (CDT) Your Rit's wand... What skin is it? Thanks. --Karlos 17:34, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :Kaolin Wand =) Majnore, 17:35, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks. --Karlos 18:25, 13 August 2007 (CDT) sig "=)" is not an appropriate signature. To direct your attention to GW:SIGN which states: "Signature must show their user name or by other means make clear the user name." Please return to using your user name in your signature. Thank you. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:00, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :I thought it was fun but ok, can I just add Majnore to it? D/R unusual build Actually, "VoS Archer" was a fairly popular AB build for awhile, back in the days. So you've already been beaten to that :) Avatar with scythe and daggers has been done, if you could do it with Bow that would be cool. Personally I'd suggest Avatar of Lyssa plus Rapid Fire or other IAS; you could also use Volley, Dual Shot, Triple Shot, etc. to score multiple hits on an enemy using a skill, which amounts to Serious Damage! Anyways, good luck... (T/ ) 18:23, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :about the VoS archer I know it was popular in AB, but in PvE I've never seen it. Avatar and Bow also sounds kewl :) thanx for advice Majnore 06:58, 13 September 2007 (CDT) The thing you wanted explained... Ok, so here's what I think is happening: I get this bug when running a rit as well. There's something screwed up about Item Spells and energy calculations... Basically, (that's a kephket's, right?) when you dropped your ashes, the server still thinks you have 3 energy, despite the fact that your bar is showing 18, since 18-15=3, and 3<10 (duh) This problem also occurs, I find, even more frequently when using empowerment, since the 10 energy gain is jsut something else that has to be factored into whther or not you're holding an item... Basically, it's an error in your maximum energy calculation, most likely caused by a rapid shift... :This usually happens when I farm with my solo build, as u can see, and I havent held the ashes, its usually when I died, and respawn, use my enchantments, end up on 15 energy or so, go into battle and try to use Prot Spirit, and "not enough energy" is what happens then a 2-shot kill or sumthing like that.. its kind of Frustrating... Majnore 14:49, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::That happens to me too when i solo farm, was about to tell you but i couldn't explain why it happened, it happens in alliance battles too when i use mighty was vorizun or something... by the way i never thought it was possible to make something with reclaim essence but good job --Cursed Angel 09:59, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::: why does this happen?! its horrible! it kinda made me stop farming cuz it happens all the time! man, Reclaim Essence owns =) Majnore 10:01, 23 September 2007 (CDT) PvE come ON!! I was running around in Ferndale as usual, then suddenly a group of Oni and Luxons pop up, along with aggro from a group of Dredge.. Im dead in less than 20 secs, then.... WTF!! its Luxons (humans) Dredge (Some sort of humanoid creature) and Oni (demons) AND THEY DONT FIGHT EACH OTHER!!! COME OON ANET!!! Majnore 11:06, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :Suxons looks like Dredges, they dont fight their own kind, anyway come over to teh official wiki instead --Cursed Angel 00:40, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::Noo! Don't succumb to the Dark Side (or, if this is the Dark Side, don't redeem yourself!) Also, if Luxons look like Dredge, then Kurdicks look like emo (albino+wrist-slitting) Kappa --Gimmethegepgun 00:44, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::hey dont be mean to emos, I am Emo... anyway, this wiki is better than the Official, in about.. let me think, yes every way.. and I kinda left GW for Hellgate so Im thinking of leaving this wiki as well... Majnore 16:10, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:39, December 1, 2010 (UTC)